


Rosa Para Meninos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Portuguese, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Cansado de observar Lily, James tirou uma manhã para observar os amigos e, ao descobrir certas coisas sobre o que se passava entre Remus e Sirius, descobriu muito sobre si mesmo e sobre a vida.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Rosa Para Meninos

James passava a maior parte das refeições observando Lily no canto da mesa conversando com as amigas, imaginando como seu coração caíra naquela armadilha de se apaixonar por uma garota tão certinha e arrogante. No entanto acordara naquela manhã decidido a abandonar esse hábito e, por mais que seus olhos o traíssem de vez em quando, passou a analisar os amigos ao seu redor.

Primeiro prestou atenção em Peter que lutava vorazmente com o queijo derretido de seu sanduíche — não era lá uma visão muito interessante.

Depois olhou para Remus, quase nunca tinha fome pela manhã e mantinha sua cabeça baixa em direção a um de seus livros — era um culto, o _único_ do grupo.

Por último James voltou-se para Sirius e encontrou-o um tanto inquieto espetando repetitivamente seu café-da-manhã com um garfo — _ali com certeza havia alguma coisa_ , pronto, James havia conseguido um objeto de estudo que iria tirar de seus pensamentos a ruiva com quem sonhava todas as noites.

Optou por não perguntar a Sirius o que o atormentava, queria descobrir por si só, como um detetive. Mas o amigo era muito perceptivo e logo sentiu-se observado, pois disse em voz alta:

— Está vendo algo de que gosta, Prongs? 

— Na verdade estou vendo algo que acho tremendamente repulsivo, sua cara de miserável — rebateu James.

— Vá se foder! — exclamou Sirius.

— Cuidado com a boca, Sirius — começou Remus —, se a McGonagall pegar você falando assim outra vez, vai mandá-lo pra detenção com o…

— E você se importa? — interrompeu Sirius fazendo Remus bufar e voltar para sua leitura.

James nunca havia sentido aquela tensão entre os amigos, ainda tentou lembrar-se de alguma briga recente, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para Remus de novo e percebeu que ele apenas fingia estar lendo, seu rosto estava rígido, como se estivesse lutando contra alguma coisa dentro de si. James logo confirmou sua suspeita quando Remus levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e, sem erguer os olhos para encarar os amigos, disse:

— Acho que não irei para a aula de Feitiços hoje, podem dizer ao Professor Flitwick que tive uma dor de cabeça e fui até a enfermaria?

— Claro, amigo, mas… — James iria dizer, mas interrompeu-se quando Sirius também levantou-se da mesa quase derrubando seu copo com suco de abóbora.

— Eu vou com você! — falou Sirius num tom completamente diferente do que tinha usado com Remus há poucos minutos.

— Não precisa, eu quero ficar sozinho — respondeu Remus e então deu as costas, deixando todos bastante confusos.

— Ele não vai pra enfermaria coisa nenhuma! — exasperou-se Sirius e deu-se por seguir o outro.

Certo, definitivamente havia algo ali e James iria descobrir o que era, levantou-se também e, sem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar se Peter queria vir junto, pôs-se a andar sorrateiramente pelo caminho que Remus e Sirius faziam para as outras dependências do castelo. Não queria ser pego, então esperou que Sirius e Remus virassem o corredor para segui-los.

De fato Remus não iria até a enfermaria, pelo contrário, seguia em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória com Sirius mantendo uma distância de alguns metros atrás dele — parecia querer alcançá-lo e ao mesmo tempo não, até o momento em que Sirius decidiu correr e puxar Remus pelo braço.

James escondeu-se em um vão da parede, na sombra de uma pilastra, para ouvir a conversa, sentia-se um tanto estranho em fazer isso, não parecia correto. Então tentou convencer-se de que estava fazendo aquilo para ajudar qualquer conflito que ameaçasse a amizade de Sirius e Remus — o que não era mentira, afinal James era um cara que se preocupava com os amigos, considerava-os seus irmãos.

— Sirius, eu sei que você tem muito mais o que fazer do que ficar atrás de mim, então me deixe em paz — Remus falou tentando exalar frieza, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi soar magoado. — Por favor, Sirius…

— Por que mentiu? Por que está com raiva? — questionava-lhe Sirius. — Foi pelo jeito que falei com você? Me desculpe, é que você me deixa confuso…

— Eu deixo você confuso? Que piada! Você disse todas aquelas coisas pra mim e depois saiu beijando todas as garotas da escola!

— Não seja ridículo, Remus, eu só beijei a Lucy e eu ainda fiz pelos motivos errados, no momento em que percebi isso, falei a ela que não estava mais interessado.

— E eu devo dizer que não estou nada interessado na sua vida amorosa.

— Quem é você pra reclamar de algo, Remus? Sim, eu disse todas aquelas coisas e você ignorou, disse que não significavam nada. O que queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse me lamentando por aí? Saiba que eu já faço isso, quis ficar com a Lucy pra ver se conseguia esquecer o que sinto por você, mas não teve jeito, Remus, acho que nunca vai ter. É você quem eu amo.

James ficou de boca aberta, não sabia que outra reação ter. O choque era grande, absurdo, mas algo dentro dele _sempre soube_ — Sirius e Remus agiam de forma muito diferente um para com outro, comunicavam-se com olhares e sorrisos, toques discretos. James lembrava-se agora dos detalhes que sempre estiveram diante de seus olhos, lembrava com clareza, e sentia-se um tolo por não ter percebido antes. Queria estar a par dos conflitos dos amigos, ouvi-los, apoiá-los, aconselhá-los. Conseguia sentir dali a angústia de Sirius e Remus por não conseguirem se comunicar e se expressar, nenhum dos dois tinha esse dom, _James tinha_ , ele era a chave de união do grupo.

— Por favor, não diga mais isso, Sirius — falou Remus —, nunca mais. Agora deixe-me ir, vá pra aula, você precisa mais do que eu.

— Você está sofrendo, Remus, e eu também! Por que age assim quando poderíamos resolver as coisas tão facilmente? Quando poderíamos ser felizes…

— Acha mesmo que eu posso ser uma pessoa feliz?

— Na verdade eu tenho certeza, Moony, você já é, apesar de tudo. Eu vejo isso em você, eu sinto, sinto em cada sorriso, em cada gargalhada que você deixa escapar, em cada olhar que me deu depois que nos beijamos, em todas aquelas vezes… Por favor, Remus, me ouça, eu amo você e vou dizer de novo, amo você. Ninguém significa tanto pra mim quanto você, se você realmente não sente o mesmo, eu irei deixá-lo em paz, mas se sente, por favor me diga, me dê uma resposta, eu não posso viver com essas incertezas. Se sente algo por mim, Remus, se tudo o que trocamos significou algo, vamos tentar, eu quero ficar com você, é o que eu mais quero no mundo, mas eu preciso que você também queira.

James estava profundamente enganado — como pôde supor que seus amigos não sabiam se expressar? Cada palavra de Sirius atingiu em cheio seu coração e certamente havia atingido o de Remus também. Quem não sabia se expressar era ele, ou melhor, era ele quem tinha medo, era ele quem representava um papel igual ao de Moony, tentando negar o que sentia por Lily. 

Não queria mais se esconder, não queria só observar — fosse os amigos ou Lily, queria fazer-se presente. James queria que Sirius e Remus soubessem que ele estava do lado deles, queria dizer a Lily que estava apaixonado por ela. 

— Você não é um covarde, Remus — Sirius voltou a dizer. — Não tenha medo do que sente.

_Você não é um covarde, James._

Ele ajeitou os óculos — determinado e destemido — e saiu da sombra em que se escondia, caminhando de volta ao Salão Principal, deixando Remus e Sirius com suas pessoalidades.

Lily ainda estava lá, na verdade ela preparava-se para levantar e já estava de pé quando James chegou até ela. Suas mãos suavam e ele sentia que iria vomitar, mesmo assim abriu um de seus mais descarados sorrisos e ela o encarou desconfiada.

— O que você quer, Potter? — questionou a garota. — Não quero me atrasar para a aula, diferente de você, eu me importo com as notas.

— Disso eu sei bem, mas quero dizer algo que você não sabe, mas que eu também sei bem — falou James sem entender nada do que saía de sua boca.

— Como é?

— Eu amo você, Lily, é isso. Quer ser minha namorada?

— Meu Deus, ficou maluco? — exclamou Lily vermelha. — Mas nem em um milhão de anos, imagina só namorar você, casar com você e depois ter um mini-Potter, eu hein. Não, obrigada.

E desse jeito, James Potter ficou com o coração partido depois de perder o medo de ter o coração partido. A vida era mesmo irônica, certo?

_________________

Mais tarde naquele dia, James estava com os amigos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, ajudava Peter com a lição de História da Magia enquanto Remus e Sirius fingiam estar atentos em suas próprias lições — não paravam de rir, ainda que não houvesse nada engraçado acontecendo ao redor.

— Os dois pombinhos podem ficar quietos? — provocou James.

Remus e Sirius congelaram.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Que coisa boba de se dizer — Sirius falou um tanto nervoso.

— Pare com isso, Padfoot, eu já sei de _tudo_.

— Tudo o quê? — indagou Remus.

— _Tudinho_ — frisou James.

— E como você sabe? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu sou muito observador.

Sirius riu, James não entendia qual era o divertimento que o amigo estava tendo.

— Se fosse tão observador assim teria percebido que a Lily está de olho em você desde a aula de Feitiços — Sirius disse. — É, Potter, acho que você vai se dar bem.

James abruptamente inquietou-se, passou a mão pelos cabelos e pôs-se de pé com as mãos na cintura, a qualquer momento Lily iria passar pelo quadro e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. Esqueceu completamente o fora que havia levado no café-da-manhã, suas esperanças estavam inteiramente renovadas.

— James — começou Remus —, se você realmente fosse tão observador assim…

— Deixa ele — interrompeu Sirius rindo —, ele não sabe de tudo?

De fato, se James fosse tão observador assim, saberia que Sirius estava curtindo com a sua cara. Ele ainda tinha de aprender a lição de que nem tudo estava à vista dos olhos e de que nem tudo o que estava à vista dos olhos era certeza.

Lembrou-se de como Lily ficara vermelha diante de sua declaração, quem sabe…

Seu coração palpitou quando ela entrou no Salão Comunal acompanhada das amigas, ela o encarava.

Será que também era uma observadora? Será que também tinha medo de seus sentimentos?

— Potter… ah, James — disse ela ao aproximar-se dele —, quero falar uma coisa com você.

De fato, nem tudo estava à vista dos olhos, no entanto James via os cabelos ruivos, os olhos apaixonantes e as bochechas rosadas de Lily e essa visão era o suficiente, era o que ele sonhava em observar todos os dias de sua vida — a mesma felicidade estampada no rosto de Remus olhando de soslaio para Sirius.

Viver em um mundo cor-de-rosa de amor, por mais brega que isso pudesse soar, por mais juvenil e bobo.

A vida era muito curta para se viver com medo dos sentimentos e James não queria mais temer nenhum deles.


End file.
